I Know Her
by PeaceBaby7
Summary: Marlene meets Antonio and he's head over heels, so much that he's deathly afraid of accidentally doing something that will blow his chances with her. When Marlene tells him that Skipper knows her better than anyone, Antonio goes to him for advice to win her heart. But what happens when Skipper starts to recognize something he hadn't realized before?
1. Enlisting Help

"Hey, Skipper," Marlene said, hopping onto the penguins' island, where said penguin was looking out over the zoo with binoculars. "What are you doing?"

"Classified," Skipper replied without looking at her.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me. What do you say?" she asked.

Skipper looked at her finally. "Well, I'm a bit busy at the moment. What are you going to the park for?"

"I thought I'd get a snow cone or something, maybe swim around in the pond," Marlene replied.

Skipper thought for a moment. "It's been a few months since you overcame your 'wild tendencies,' hasn't it?" he asked.

Marlene shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, why?"

"It just seems that ever since, you still haven't gone to the park on your own. May I ask why?" Skipper asked.

Marlene shifted again and crossed her arms. "I guess I'm just afraid that—I'll go wild again and no one will be there to snap me out of it," she admitted.

Skipper smiled warmly. "I'm pretty sure those days are behind you," he assured her.

Marlene thought for a moment. "I don't know," she said insecurely.

Skipper sighed with sympathy. "Tell you what: You go on to the park, and if you're not back in half an hour, I'll come hunt you down," he offered.

Marlene smiled. "Not the best choice of words, but sure, I guess we could do that," she agreed.

"See you later, Marlene," Skipper said with a salute.

"See ya," Marlene replied as she turned and left the habitat.

When she arrived at the zoo gates, her mind flooded with doubt again. What if half an hour was too late? She debated going back and asking Skipper to make it fifteen minutes but decided against it. It was time she got over her silly fear of _the other woman_ returning. She leapt forward and ran into the park on all four paws.

It felt great. The sun was brightly shining and glinting off her fur and the breeze pushed past her face. She felt an adrenaline rush and decided to stop before she got _too_ excited. She fell back in a small patch of flowering weeds near the pond and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she heard a loud _splash!_ and opened her eyes. Propping herself up by her arms, she looked across the pond. There was no one to be seen.

With a shrug, she laid back down again with a relaxed sigh and picked one of the weeds, studying the bud on top, which was fully open to accept all the sun's rays. She heard movement from the water again and absentmindedly glanced over, but snapped into attention at what she saw.

Emerging from the pond was a lean, muscular otter with sea green eyes and a dashing smile. Water dripped off his sleek, chestnut fur that glimmered in the morning sun. He saw her and made his way over.

"You are—new here, no?" he asked in a thick Spanish accent. "I'm sure I haven't seen you around before."

Marlene blinked a couple times before realizing he'd asked her a question. "Oh, um, yeah. I live in the zoo," she answered.

"The zoo? A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be in a _zoo_. Much too, ah," he thought for a moment, "confining. You must be free," he finished.

Marlene smiled a little. "Well, I can pretty much go anywhere I want after hours. I've always lived in captivity."

The otter knelt down next to her. "Really? Then perhaps you need some adventure in your life," he said, taking her paw. "My name is Antonio," he said, gently pecking her paw. "Yours?"

"Marlene," she replied, "and I'd say my life is pretty adventurous for someone that lives in a zoo."

Antonio arched an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

Marlene laughed. "If you had neighbors like mine, you'd know exactly what I mean."

— § —

"Great work, boys," Skipper said as he exchanged high fives with his men. "Kowalski, file the mission and leave it on the table. I need to go check on something."

"Yes, sir. May I inquire as to where you're going?" Kowalski asked.

"Just gonna head to the park for a few minutes. I'll be back shortly," Skipper answered as he started for the hatch.

When he got to the park, he looked around. Marlene wasn't near the snow cone or cotton candy vendors. He made his way for the pond. It didn't take him long to realize that there were _two_ otters sitting at the edge of the water. Marlene was laughing about something when he came in earshot.

"Marlene?" Skipper called.

Marlene and Antonio turned their heads. "Oh! Skipper!" Marlene said in surprise. "I forgot that you were going to come look for me. Has it been half an hour already?"

"Affirmative," Skipper replied. "Who's this?"

"Oh, um, Skipper, this is Antonio," Marlene said as the two got to their feet. "Antonio, this is Skipper," she said, gesturing to the respective men.

"Nice to meet you, _mi amigo_ ," Antonio said, holding out a paw.

" _Igualmente_ ," Skipper replied, taking his paw and shaking it.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish, Skipper," Marlene said.

"I spent some time in Mexico," Skipper replied nonchalantly. "I picked up a few things."

"Marlene has told me much about you," Antonio said.

"Good things, I hope," Skipper said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Antonio replied with a laugh. "Well, for the most part," he added, winking at Marlene, who bashfully looked away in response.

Skipper eyed the two curiously but shrugged off their behavior. "Well, it seems that you've managed to stay sane, so I guess I'll head off. See you later, Marlene," he said with a salute before leaping onto his belly and sliding off.

Antonio furrowed his brow. "What did he mean, you've managed to _stay sane_?" he inquired.

Marlene looked down. "Um . . . nothing important," she said with a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her neck.

Antonio didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway. "I will respect your privacy," he said. "So, he's the famous Skipper, hm?" he asked, looking in the direction the penguin had left in.

"Yep. He can be downright psychotic sometimes, but he always gets the job done. He's one of my closest friends. He knows more about me than most," Marlene replied.

"Really?" Antonio inquired, looking thoughtfully at the zoo. "And he lives right next door to you, you say?"

"Uh, yes, why?" Marlene asked.

"No reason. Just seems like a handful to have to live next to," Antonio replied with a smile.

Marlene laughed. "You have no idea."

— § —

A few hours later, Antonio walked Marlene back to the zoo and to her habitat.

"I had a most wonderful time talking to you, Marlene," Antonio said, taking her paw and kissing it again.

"Heh, I had a nice time, too, Antonio," Marlene replied bashfully. "I can't believe we've been talking for almost four hours. I'm glad the zoo's closed today, or I would've been in trouble."

"We wouldn't want that," Antonio replied. After a couple of moments of gazing into her eyes, Marlene broke away, thankful for the fur hiding her burning cheeks. Antonio smiled. "I hope to see you again very soon. Say . . . tomorrow? Two-ish?" he asked hopefully.

Marlene looked back up and smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

Antonio smiled again. He held out his paw to respectfully shake her hand, but Marlene opened her arms for a hug. The two laughed and switched positions, and then awkwardly laughed again. Finally, the two settled on the handshake.

"Until next time, Marlene," he said suavely.

"Until next time," Marlene replied before hopping into her habitat.

Antonio watched her leave and sighed. After a moment, he spread his arms wide open with a grin. "Yes!" he said to himself before relaxing. He looked across the aisle and saw the sign for the penguin habitat. With a deep breath, he hopped over the wall, looking over his shoulder to ensure Marlene wasn't watching.

"Um, hello?" he called softly. The habitat was completely empty except for the water around the island, and the fishbowl in the corner. Before he could react, the island opened up beneath his feet and swallowed him, and the next thing he knew he was hanging upside down by his feet. He started ranting angrily in Spanish before he saw the penguins in front of him in some kind of room.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Who are you and why are you in our habitat? Who do you work for?" Kowalski interrogated.

"What?" Antonio asked in a panicked confusion.

"Wait," Skipper said, approaching from behind, "I know you. Antonio, right?"

"Uh, yes?" Antonio snapped as if it shouldn't have even been questioned.

"Um, you know this otter?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend of Marlene's from the park. Let him down," Skipper ordered, but then he leaned toward Kowalski. "But stay frosty," he whispered suspiciously.

Private hit a button and Antonio hit the ground with a _thud_ and a painful grunt. He pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his fur.

" _Gracias_ ," he said bitterly.

"So, why _are_ you here?" Skipper asked, folding his flippers.

"I was hoping I could ask for your help, _amigo_ ," Antonio admitted.

Skipper arched an eyebrow. "Beg your pardon?"

"Marlene, she is—" Antonio thought for a moment— " _asombrosa_ ," he finished.

"Okay," Skipper replied patiently, "where do I come in?"

"Marlene tells me you know her very well," Antonio said.

"Well, yes. We're good friends," Skipper acknowledged.

"I was hoping maybe you could help me, ah, win her heart," Antonio requested hopefully.

Skipper blinked. "Um, excuse me?"

Antonio sighed with infatuation. "Marlene is just so caring and beautiful . . . I don't want to mess this up. _Ayúdame, por favor_ ," he pleaded.

Skipper shifted. "I don't know. I don't think Marlene would appreciate me meddling in her love life, especially with how it ended last time," he said, looking up in recollection.

Antonio arched a curious brow but dismissed the comment. " _Por favor, señor_ ," he begged, getting down on one knee and clasping his paws together. "I only want whatever Marlene wants. If you are really a good friend, wouldn't you want to know that Marlene is happy?"

Skipper considered. Marlene did deserve happiness, and this guy seemed like someone that she could find that with, and he did want to be sure he was legit. He sighed.

"All right," Skipper said, giving in, "I'll help you."

Antonio smiled and got to his feet. "Oh, _¡gracias_ , _Señor Skipper!_ " he said, taking his flipper and shaking it gratefully. "I owe you."

Skipper retracted his flipper. "No problem," he said, watching him carefully. "I'll be holding you up to that."

Antonio laughed as if Skipper were joking. "Marlene was wrong! You _do_ have a sense of humor!" He picked up the penguin in a tight hug and set him back down. "I am meeting Marlene tomorrow afternoon. Shall I come over tomorrow?" Skipper was about to respond when Antonio said, " _¡Magnífico!_ I'll see you around noon. _¡Adiós!_ " he said as he pushed past them. Then he stopped and looked around before turning back. "Um, where is the way out?"

The penguins slowly raised their flippers to point at the fishbowl hatch. Antonio looked up and laughed.

"Of course! You sneaky penguins!" he said, climbing the wall ladder to the hatch, pushing the fishbowl aside, and leaving.

There was a moment of silence before Kowalski turned to Skipper. "Um . . . what just happened?" he asked.

"Uh, long story short," Skipper started, "Marlene met Antonio in the park today, and I guess they hit it off, and now Antonio wants me to help him win Marlene's heart."

Kowalski thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know much about women, but Marlene . . . are you sure she'd be okay with this?"

Skipper sighed. "I don't know, but I do know that Marlene deserves happiness, and I'm more than willing to help her find it. Maybe it won't work out, but at least I can say I tried," he said.

Kowalski studied him. "I can't say that Marlene would be okay with this, but are you? You seem unsure," he observed.

Skipper took a breath to compose himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to be sure this Antonio character is right for Marlene. At least in helping him, I can get to know him better, too," he said, nodding in thought.

"Well," Private broke in, "how would you know who would be right for Marlene?" he asked.

Skipper looked at him. "Well, like he said: I know her. I know what she likes, what she dislikes, her interests. I'm not going to make any decisions for her. I'm just going to get to know Antonio and make sure I can pinpoint his intentions," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Beg your pardon?" Private asked innocently.

"You'll find out when you're older," Kowalski said, patting his back. He turned back to Skipper. "Well, good luck with that. Come on, let's get back on schedule."

— § —

 **Translations:**

 _mi amigo_ = my friend

 _igualmente_ = same to you

 _gracias_ = thank you

 _asombrosa_ = amazing

 _ayúdame, por favor_ = help me, please

 _señor_ = sir/mister

 _magnífico_ = magnificent

 _adiós_ = goodbye


	2. Suspicion

The next morning, Antonio arrived at the penguin habitat promptly at noon. The other penguins went on with their duties while Antonio and Skipper sat across from each other at the table in HQ.

"So, what do you want to know?" Skipper asked, folding his flippers on the table.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin," Antonio replied. "I want to know _everything_ ," he said wistfully, resting his chin on his fist and closing his eyes. When he opened them, Skipper was staring at him impatiently with an eyebrow arched. Antonio awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well," Skipper started, breaking the silence, "how about you just tell me about yourself and I'll tell you what Marlene would like."

"Good idea," Antonio said. "Well, I was thinking for our date later, I would take her to get some cotton candy."

"Okay, let me tell you where you're going wrong," Skipper said casually.

Antonio blinked in surprise. "What?"

"First off, dial back on calling it a 'date,'" Skipper said, putting air quotes around _date_. "Even if she does like you, she'll feel like you're moving too fast."

"Not a date," Antonio acknowledged. "Got it."

"Second, if you want to get to know each other, wait before getting something to eat, unless she asks for it, of course," Skipper explained. "Marlene likes to talk, but she also likes to listen. Be sure there's an equal balance there. Eating will be a distraction."

"Talk a lot, listen a lot," Antonio agreed.

Skipper nodded. "All right. Um, what do you consider a 'good time' with a woman?" he asked, studying him carefully.

Antonio thought for a moment. "Well, I like to make my women feel special. What would make her feel special?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Skipper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She likes to feel important, like you care about her. But she also values her independence. Don't be too clingy, and don't make her feel like she's fragile, because she's not," he said, shooting him a warning look.

Antonio shook his head. "Never. Um, what would make her feel fragile?" he asked.

"Things like wanting to do _everything_ for her or calling her _delicate_ ," Skipper replied.

Antonio seemed reluctant, but he nodded. "Give her independence, don't make her feel _fragile_ ," he said, distastefully emphasizing the word _fragile_. "What else?"

"Don't play games with her, like buying her a snow cone just to make her cold and you can 'keep her warm,' or getting her nice things just so you can be 'rewarded,'" he said, narrowing his eyes. "She wants someone real."

"I give you my word, _señor_ ," Antonio said, putting his right paw over his heart and raising his left, "I would never treat Marlene in such a disrespectful manner. She deserves to be treated like the fine lady she is," he assured him.

Skipper studied him carefully, and then nodded. "Agreed."

Antonio smiled. "Do you think I should bring her flowers? She seems to love flowers," he asked.

"She does," Skipper replied. "Her favorites are the lisianthus—purple, preferably."

"My, you do know Marlene very well, don't you?" Antonio observed, studying him carefully.

"Affirmative," Skipper replied. "What else do you want to know?"

"How long have you known her?" Antonio asked.

"Almost six years," Skipper answered. "Why?"

"Have you two ever . . .?" His voice trailed, unsure of how to finish the question.

"Ever _what_?" Skipper asked sternly, narrowing his eyes.

Antonio swallowed. Something told him not to tick him off. "Nevermind. Thank you for your help," he said standing. "I hope I am welcome to return if I require your advice?"

Skipper stood with him. "Sure. I need to keep my eye on you, anyway. Might as well make it up close and personal. It'll save me the trouble of finding out where you live," he said emotionlessly.

Antonio started laughing, but Skipper just arched an eyebrow, as if trying to understand what was funny. Antonio's smile faded and he coughed awkwardly.

"I think I'll go meet Marlene early. I'm not sure I can wait much longer," Antonio said, attempting to change the subject.

"How much earlier are we talking?" Skipper asked.

"About an hour," Antonio answered.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Do you know _anything_ about women? Never pick your lady up early. If she's really getting ready to see you, she's going to need that hour," he said.

Antonio nodded. "Of course. You're probably right. I guess I'll, um, see you later, then?" Antonio said without meeting his eye.

"Guess so," Skipper affirmed.

Antonio nodded and made his way for the hatch. He was starting to think Skipper hadn't been joking, and maybe never was.

— § —

"Ah, there you are, Skipper," Kowalski said from Alice's computer as Skipper hopped up on the desk. "How was your discussion with Antonio?"

"It was fine," Skipper replied, looking at the screen. "How's it coming on getting a location on our shipment?"

Kowalski glanced at him. "Should be here in a couple of days. So, what's Antonio like? Do you think he's a good match for Marlene?"

"So far, I think he seems like an okay guy. Pretty clueless, but decent," Skipper replied.

Kowalski arched an eyebrow. "Like, _Julien clueless_ or just _romantically clueless_?"

Skipper thought for a moment. "As far as I know, just romantically."

"What makes you say that?" Private asked.

"Well," Skipper reconsidered, "maybe just clueless in being romantic _specifically_ with Marlene," he admitted.

"Well, that's why he wanted your help," Kowalski said, "so he could fix that."

Skipper nodded. "Right."

"Is something wrong, sir?" Private asked.

Skipper shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just keep feeling like there's something about him I don't like, but I can't pinpoint what exactly."

Kowalski thought for a moment. "Do you think he seems too forthcoming?"

Skipper shook his head. "No, it's not that. I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid that he'll hurt her," he said growling, his face twisting into a grimace, "because if he does . . ."

Skipper didn't need to finish his sentence for the team to get the picture. Rico whistled as if surprised by his remark. Skipper took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Apologies, boys," he said without making eye contact. "I just don't like the thought of good friends getting hurt."

The boys nodded in understanding. Marlene was their friend too. If Antonio did hurt her, they would be more than happy to help Skipper give him what he deserved.

— § —

Antonio laughed. "You know, in all my life, I have never met anyone quite like you," he said, leaning toward Marlene, who was sitting next to him in the grass under a tree in the park.

Marlene shrank bashfully. "Is that a good thing?" she asked, pushing some fur behind her ear.

Antonio smiled. "That is a very good thing," he replied, tipping her chin. Marlene looked up at him and then turned her head back down, fiddling with the grass. When she glanced back up, Antonio was watching her with a calm smile.

"So," Antonio said, breaking eye contact, "I brought you these," he said, reaching behind him and pulling out some flowers.

Marlene gasped in surprise. "Purple lisianthus? How did you know these are my favorite?" she asked, accepting them and smelling their sweet fragrance.

Antonio arched a brow. "Are they? I just happened to see them and was struck by their beauty, and I was reminded of you," he said, gently tracing her jawline with his finger, causing her to hide her face behind the flowers timidly.

"Antonio!" she protested. "We barely know each other."

"Ah, but I want that to change," Antonio replied. "I want to know everything about you. Marlene, I just can't get you out of my head! Please, _querida_ , go on one date with me, and if you never want to see me again, I will leave you alone."

Marlene looked at him over the flowers and smiled. "O-Okay," she agreed. "When?"

Antonio smiled broadly and got to his feet. "Tonight? About seven?" he asked, helping Marlene to her feet.

"Okay," Marlene agreed, clutching the flowers to her chest.

" _¡Estupendo!"_ Antonio said happily. "Then I will see you at seven?"

Marlene smiled. "Seven."

— § —

"I don't know," Skipper said to Kowalski atop their island, "all I remember is some samurai wannabe dressed like Bruce Lee."

"That doesn't even make sense," Kowalski replied.

Before he could say anything else, Antonio dropped into their habitat.

"Ah! Skipper!" he said, picking him up and spinning him around.

"Whoa!" Skipper protested.

Antonio set him down. " _Lo siento, mi amigo_. I am just so happy. Marlene agreed to go on a date with me. I was hoping you could give me some tips on where to take her."

"Sure," Skipper replied, "let's go down in HQ."

Antonio followed Skipper down the hatch and the two sat across the table from each other as they had earlier that day.

"So, what should I do? I want everything to be _perfect_ ," Antonio said. "I was thinking I could take her for a swim as the sun sets."

Skipper thought about it. "You could, but if you're looking for romance, wait until the moon comes out for the swim. You won't believe what the moonlight does to her eyes," he said, looking at the edge of the table. When Antonio didn't reply, he looked up to see him studying him carefully. "What?"

Antonio sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. So, moonlight swim, even better," he agreed.

"Remember what I said about balancing talking and listening, too," Skipper said.

"Right," Antonio replied.

Skipper thought again and shrugged. "Well, she'd probably be up for almost anything," he said. "What else did you have in mind?"

"Anything," Antonio said thoughtfully.

" _Almost_ ," Skipper warned.

Antonio held up his paws innocently. "I know, I know," he said defensively. "You are _muy_ protective of her, aren't you?"

Skipper met his eye. "I told you—she's one of my closest friends. You bet your salmon I'm protective of her."

Antonio felt a chill tapdance on his spine at his threatening tone and glare. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course. I assure you I will be a complete gentleman to her. She deserves nothing less," he said.

Skipper still didn't look convinced, but he let it go—on the outside, at least. "Anyway," he said, breaking eye contact, "continue."

Antonio furrowed his brow. "What were we talking about?"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "The date? Things to do on it?"

"Right, right," Antonio said, shaking the confusion out of his head. "Um, what do you think we should eat?"

"She loves oysters on half-shells," Skipper replied.

Antonio thought for a moment. "Where would I find those?"

"I'll tell Private to score you some from our food storage," Skipper offered.

Antonio smiled. " _¡Gracias!_ You are a true friend, _señor_ ," he said, putting a paw over his heart. Skipper looked at him quizzically, as if questioning the sincerity of his statement, but then he shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, _de nada_ or whatever," Skipper answered with a dismissive wave of his flipper. "So we have a moonlight swim and oysters. What else?"

"Maybe a walk around the park, just to talk," Antonio suggested.

"Good," Skipper replied. "Anything else?"

"I was thinking I might play a song for her on my Spanish guitar," Antonio said.

Skipper darted a look at him. "You know Spanish guitar?" he asked.

" _Sí_ ," Antonio replied. "Why?"

Skipper looked down thoughtfully. "Marlene loves Spanish guitar," he said, feeling the texture of the table.

Antonio grinned. "Even better," he said with excitement. "I must prepare a song for her before I meet her tonight," he said, getting to his feet.

Skipper looked up. "What time tonight?" he asked.

"Seven," Antonio answered wistfully. "Why?"

"Just asking," Skipper replied as he rose to his feet as well. "Good luck."

" _Gracias_ ," Antonio said. " _Hasta luego_."

Skipper nodded as Antonio made his way toward the hatch. Kowalski dropped in as soon as he left.

"How did it go?" he asked, coming to the table.

"Fine, I guess," Skipper answered. "He's got a date with Marlene at seven," he said, looking across the room in thought.

Kowalski arched a brow. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something's still _off_ about him. I can feel it in my gut. Just hearing his name makes me—cringe," Skipper answered with a grimace. "Maybe he's a government spy."

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Unlikely," he said impassively.

Skipper looked at him. "I don't really understand it. He hasn't done anything to render suspicion," he said, rubbing his chin, "but my gut has never been wrong before."

"Hm," Kowalski replied thoughtfully, "maybe it's just your fear that Marlene will be hurt if he isn't the one. No one wants to see a good friend upset."

"So you feel it too?" Skipper challenged. "That wrenching feeling in your gut whenever you go _near_ him!"

"Well, no," Kowalski answered. "I think he seems like a decent guy, but I can't say I'm not keeping an eye on him too, if only at a distance."

"Well, _I_ feel it. There's something he isn't telling anyone. I know it," Skipper replied, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper looked at him. "I think I'm going to oversee this 'date,' just to make sure he doesn't try anything," he said.

"Do what you need to do," Kowalski replied. "I never question your gut. If you need help, just let me know."

Skipper nodded. "Thanks, Kowalski, but I think I'll do this alone. It'll be easier to stay hidden that way," he said.

Kowalski nodded back. "All right. Be careful."

— § —

 **Translations:**

 _querida_ = darling

 _estupendo_ = great

 _lo siento_ = I'm sorry

 _muy_ = very

 _de nada_ = you're welcome

 _sí_ = yes

 _hasta luego_ = see you later


	3. The REAL Problem

"Skipper, the show's about to start," Private called from the television. "Will you be back quickly?"

"No, you three go on and watch it without me," Skipper said from across the HQ. "I have something to take care of."

"You sure?" Private asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, young Private," Skipper assured him, "everything's fine."

Without waiting for him to respond, Skipper climbed out of the hatch and made his way over to Marlene's.

"Knock, knock," he called as he entered her cave.

"Come in," Marlene called back. When Skipper entered, she was by her mirror brushing her fur. "Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," she finished with satisfaction. "What brings you here?" she asked, setting her brush down and turning to him.

"I was just checking on you," Skipper replied. "Anything new?"

Marlene smiled and sighed. "You could say that," she replied wistfully. "Remember Antonio?"

"How could I forget?" Skipper replied without meeting her eye.

"Well, he asked me on a date," Marlene said, hugging herself. "He's _so_ nice, and we seem to have a lot in common."

Skipper forced a smile. "Hey, that's great. Good for you," he said as encouragingly as he could manage.

Marlene was too distracted to notice his unease. "And he's _really_ handsome, don't you think?" she asked, resting her elbow on her dresser and propping her head up by her fist.

Skipper arched an eyebrow. "Uh . . ."

Marlene giggled and sighed. "I think he might even be the one," she said, fiddling with the flowers he'd given her, which were now in a vase.

"Really?" Skipper asked, looking at the flowers.

Marlene shrugged a shoulder. "I know, I barely know him, but I don't know, I just have this feeling. I've never felt this kind of feeling before. You know what I mean?" she asked, turning back to him.

Skipper thought for a moment. He was thinking maybe he did, but he wasn't sure from where. "Did he give you those?" he asked, regarding the flowers and ignoring the question.

Marlene smiled again. "Yes," she answered, "aren't they beautiful?" she asked, grabbing one and smelling it.

"Did you tell him those were your favorite?" Skipper asked doubtfully.

Marlene looked at him with an excited light igniting in her eyes. "No! Not once! It's like he just _knew_! No one's ever known me like that," she said breathlessly.

Skipper felt his blood start to boil. Antonio _lied_ to her. He bit his tongue and took a deep breath. "I'm glad he makes you happy," he said, trying not to growl.

Marlene giggled again. Then she got to her feet and approached him. "Could I ask you a favor?" she asked, wringing her hands. "I trust your judgement."

"Eh, I guess he's okay, from what I've seen," Skipper replied. "If he hurts you, though, there'll be no need to take Rico off his leash, because _I'll_ be his worst nightmare," he said, clenching one fist in the palm of the opposite flipper.

Marlene awkwardly cleared her throat. "Skipper, that's _really_ sweet of you, but I wasn't talking about Antonio." She pressed her lips together and watched him slowly drop his flippers.

"Oh," he said with a cough. "Sorry. Then what were you talking about?"

"I was just wondering, um," she paused, looking at the ground like she was too shy to ask, "do you—think I look okay?" she asked finally, looking up at him.

Skipper looked her over and smiled calmly. "You look beautiful, Marlene," he assured her. "Even a blind man could see that."

Marlene relaxed with awe and she smiled. "Aw, Skipper. Thanks," she said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No problem, Marlene," Skipper replied, returning the hug.

"Oh," Marlene said, pulling away, "do you think my fur is soft enough? I've spent the last hour brushing it, making sure there were no knots or anything," she asked, holding out her arm.

Skipper met her eye, and then he reached out and ran his flipper down her arm, paying close attention to its silky texture. Marlene turned so he could check her back. Reluctantly, he placed one flipper on her shoulder and the other, he used to stroke her back. Her fur was _very_ soft. He felt along her other arm before Marlene turned to him, her face close to his, waiting for an answer.

"Skipper?" she said, causing him to snap back into reality.

Skipper met her eyes, which were mere inches from his, and cleared his throat as he stepped back. "Your fur is fine, Marlene. Soft as silk," he assured her.

Marlene smiled again, but it quickly faded. "Is everything okay?" she asked with concern dancing across her eyes. "You don't seem yourself."

Skipper shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Marlene. Have fun on your date," he said, turning around, but at the last second, he stopped and turned back. "Ah, but not _too_ much fun," he said, trying to pretend that he was joking.

Marlene laughed. "Don't worry about me, Skipper," she said. "And thanks again. You're a good friend."

Skipper smiled again and gave a salute. "Anytime," he said before leaving.

As soon as he left her habitat, he leapt onto his belly and slid to the park at top speed. When he got there, he looked around for Antonio. When he found him, he marched up to him. He was leaning against a tree with his Spanish guitar with his back to him. He heard footsteps and quickly tucked the guitar away.

"Marlene, you're early—" he said, turning around just as Skipper grabbed him by his chest fur and shoved him against the tree.

"All right, lover boy, just what part of 'being a gentleman' is lying to your girl from the start?" he demanded.

"Lying? What are you talking about?" Antonio asked as fear gripped his throat. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh, this is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't start talking," Skipper threatened, gripping his fur tighter. "I just saw Marlene. You let her believe you just _knew_ what her favorite flowers were? I didn't tell you that—or _anything_ for that matter—so you could go making her believe that you can just read her like a book. That's called deception, _imbécil_!"

"Whoa, whoa! I-I didn't mean it like that! _¡Por favor!_ I just wanted to make her feel special! I didn't use any of the other information you gave me in that way! Believe me, _señor_! I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" Antonio pleaded, trying to break free from Skipper's steely grip.

"A lie is a lie, no matter how small," Skipper growled. "I swear on every fiber of my being, if you lie to her again, I _will_ find you and you'll _wish_ all I did was rip your fur off!" he threatened. He let him go with a shove and batted the little tufts of fur off his flippers.

"I'm sorry," Antonio said, rubbing his chest. "It will _never_ happen again. In fact, I'll tell her that you told me they were her favorites. I'll make it right! . . . All right?" he asked timidly. He couldn't believe he was making such a big deal out of this.

Skipper breathed heavily as he tried to slow his heart rate. He looked down at the grass, and then he met his eye again. "No. Don't mention my name. Tell her . . . that a little birdy told you," he suggested. Antonio was about to laugh, but Skipper glared at him and he shut his mouth. "I'll be asking her about you soon. She'd better tell me what I want to hear," he said, looking him up and down before turning on his heel and walking away. After going a few feet, he stopped and turned back. "And this confrontation," he said, pointing to the ground with his flipper, " _never happened_ ," he finished as he started ominously waving his flippers around—his signature move. Antonio nodded fervently and Skipper continued on his way.

— § —

"Antonio!" Marlene called as she ran up to him from behind. Antonio spun around in shock without realizing that it was Marlene's voice, not Skipper's. He held his hand over his thumping heart and took a deep breath.

"Marlene," he said with a relieved laugh, "you startled me."

"Oh, sorry," Marlene said, coming to a stop at his side. "So, what are we going to do?"

Antonio smiled. "I was hoping to take you for a walk, just so we can get comfortable around each other," he said, offering his arm.

Marlene looped her arm around his with a smile. "Okay," she said.

Skipper, who was up in a tree with binoculars and a parabolic microphone, scoffed to himself. "Not too comfortable. I see what you're trying to do," he said under his breath.

"So, Marlene, tell me about yourself. What are your interests?" Antonio asked as the two started walking across the park with the sun dipping under the horizon.

"Well, like I said before, I really like swimming, games, music, being with friends," she said. "I like a lot of things."

Antonio smiled down at her. "What kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"I usually just listen to pop or . . ." She trailed off.

Antonio arched a brow. "Or . . .?"

Marlene cleared her throat and looked at the grass. "Spanish guitar," she said quietly. She looked back up at him. He was smiling warmly.

"If only I knew someone who could play one," he said with a grin.

Marlene started to smile. "Antonio . . .?"

Antonio stopped by a tree and pulled out a Spanish guitar and a plate of oysters on half-shells. Marlene gasped with surprise.

"You know how to play Spanish guitar?" she asked in surprise. "And you have my _favorite_ food! It's like you can read my mind," she said, hugging herself bashfully.

Antonio smiled again, but it quickly faded. "Actually," he said regretfully, "I didn't read your mind, exactly."

Marlene arched a brow. "What do you mean? Then how did you know?"

Antonio sighed. "Let's just say, a little birdy told me," he admitted.

Marlene narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did this _little birdy_ also tell you what my favorite flowers were?" she asked.

Antonio nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm—sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I should have," he admitted.

Marlene smiled. "Well, that's okay. You really did all this for me?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

Antonio smiled back. "For you, anything."

A moment of silence caused the tension to grow between them and they broke eye contact.

"So," Antonio started, "shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the soft grass beneath them.

Marlene smiled and sat down. Antonio sat next to her, setting the plate of oysters on the ground between them and holding the guitar across his chest.

"May I have the honor of playing a song for you?" he asked.

Marlene nodded. " _Por favor_ ," she said sweetly. Antonio smiled. She was so cute.

"The accent needs work," he said with a laugh.

Marlene laughed. "Then I guess you'll have to teach me," she said.

The intensity started to grow between them again and Antonio tuned the guitar for a moment to take their minds off it. He started playing the intro and turned his head to her.

" _Sabes que te atraparé, sí._

 _Cueste lo que cueste llegar._

 _No, no te dejaré_

 _Como todos los demás._

" _Olvida a tus amigos, no les importa a dónde vayamos._

 _Si les importa, nos perderemos en la multitud._

 _Te he estado buscando por siempre, nena, vamos_

 _Juntos, nena, vamos, vamos._

" _En este loco mundo de opciones sólo tengo algunas._

 _O tú vienes conmigo, o yo iré contigo._

 _Porque finalmente encontré, finalmente te encontré._

 _Nunca tienes que preocuparte de que te diga la verdad._

 _Nena te he estado buscando, y cuando te vi supe_

 _Que finalmente encontré, finalmente te encontré."_

Marlene watched in awe as he finished the last chord. "Wow," she said breathlessly, "I have no idea what any of that means, but it sounded beautiful."

Antonio laughed. "Well, in summary, it's saying that throughout my entire life, I've been looking for the one, and I think I've finally found her. I will go wherever you go," he said, looking into her eyes.

In the tree several yards away, Skipper rolled his eyes. "You're moving too fast," he said to himself.

Marlene smiled at Antonio, but then she looked down at the grass. "Antonio, you're the sweetest thing a girl can find, but don't you think that's a little much for only knowing me for a couple days?"

"Pft, told you," Skipper laughed.

Antonio sighed. "Of course, I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that ever since I met you, all I want to do is be by your side."

Marlene smiled. Antonio smiled back and glanced at her lips. He started to lean in, and as tempting as it was, Marlene pulled back and acted as if she didn't notice.

"So are we going to enjoy these or what?" she said, picking up an oyster and holding it between their faces with a smile. Antonio smiled back and accepted it. Marlene picked up another one and held it up. "Cheers," she said with a humorous smile. Antonio laughed and clicked his oyster to hers.

"Cheers," he said.

The two ate their oysters and talked a while longer. Skipper remained in his tree, watching intently as if Antonio were going to strike any minute. Finally, Antonio got to his feet.

"Would you like to go for a swim in the pond?" he asked.

Marlene got to her feet. "Shouldn't we wait another hour? We just finished eating not too long ago," she said.

Antonio took her by the arm. "Come on, live a little dangerously," he said with a laugh.

Marlene threw her head back with a laugh. "Ooh, yeah! Swimming after eating, we're _real_ daredevils," she said.

Antonio laughed with her. "Come on!" he said, pulling her along.

After they were a good enough distance away, Skipper dropped down from the tree and followed them to the pond. He climbed into the nearest tree and carefully reset his equipment as the two started swimming around.

Antonio splashed water at Marlene and ducked under the water to escape her revenge. Skipper started to get annoyed that he couldn't see them from time to time when they submerged themselves underneath the water. If he jumped in and hid under water, he wouldn't be able to hear them anymore. Plus, he couldn't make his own oxygen.

After several minutes, they surfaced with a laugh. Antonio placed his hands on her waist and looked down at her with a relaxed smile. Marlene looked back into his eyes, also smiling. Slowly, Antonio leaned in again, and this time, Marlene didn't object. Skipper's jaw fell open as their lips met, and Marlene melted in his arms.

He set his binoculars down and watched from a distance, feeling his heart sink for reasons he couldn't identify. Then he felt angry. It was enough to make his blood boil. It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't mad at Antonio, but at Marlene. How could she let him do that?! Didn't she sense that he was bad news?! Didn't her gut tell her this was very, very wrong?! He had to save her from him, but how?

But before he could formulate a plan, his head started to clear. He still wasn't sure why Antonio irked him so. He wanted to argue that he had lied to Marlene, but somehow that didn't seem like a good enough reason. Plus, to be truthful, talking to Antonio behind her back was sort of lying, too . . . Besides, he told her the truth later. Although, that didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't lie again.

This didn't make sense either. He thought he knew Marlene. This whole time, he'd been telling Antonio to take things slow because he knew that's how Marlene took _any_ relationship, not just romantic ones, and yet here she was _kissing_ him?!

Finally, after a bazillion centuries, the two parted and looked into each other's eyes with a smile.

"I should, uh, go back to my habitat now. It's getting late," Marlene said softly.

Antonio nodded. "Of course," he said. "When can I see you again?"

"Well, we're open tomorrow, so I can see you in the morning and get back by ten, and I wouldn't be able to see you again until after five pm," Marlene replied.

"I'll take whatever I can get," Antonio replied.

The two held eye contact for a few more moments before Antonio led her to the bank and helped her out. Then the two headed for the zoo.

Skipper hopped down from the tree, infuriated. How could Marlene be so—well, _stupid_?! How could she possibly let him take advantage of her like that?! She barely knows him! He promised himself he was going to fix this. He had to think of a way to get Marlene to see the truth. He headed back for HQ. Rico and Private were already in bed, but Kowalski poked his head out of his lab a few seconds after he dropped in.

"Ah, Skipper," he whispered, "I thought I heard you. Come in my lab."

Skipper followed Kowalski into his lab, closing the door behind him.

"So, what happened?" Kowalski asked.

"Kowalski, Antonio is doing something to Marlene," Skipper replied with a grimace.

Kowalski arched a brow. "What?"

Skipper shook his head. "I don't know, but Marlene is falling for it. If we don't stop this soon, things are going to end worse than I expected," he said.

Kowalski's eyes widened. "Skipper, what happened?"

"Well, first he gave her oysters on half-shells and sang her this _romantic Spanish love song_. Marlene was putty in his hands," Skipper replied, massaging his clenched fist.

Kowalski lowered his brow. "I don't get it. What's wrong with giving her things she likes?" he asked.

"It's more than that!" Skipper protested. "I _know_ Marlene. She _never_ moves this fast. Kowalski, he _kissed_ her. And she _let him_. They only met yesterday!"

Kowalski folded his flippers. "So? Maybe she _really_ likes him. Just because he makes her happy doesn't mean she's under some kind of spell," he reasoned.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "That's just what he _wants_ everyone to believe. Maybe he does have a 'perfect body,' and knows _Spanish guitar_ , and has his little _way with words_. He only wants one thing from Marlene, Kowalski. I can see it in his hungry little eyes," he said, growling.

Kowalski spread his flippers. "Skipper, you've only known him for a couple of days! How could you possibly come to that conclusion? Did it ever occur to you that he really _does_ like Marlene for who she is and not . . . _that_?" he argued.

"Look, Kowalski, all I know is that my gut is screaming at me that this guy is _bad news_. Every time I see him, I get this uneasy feeling, like he's about to take something from me," Skipper said, scowling.

"Then _why_ have you been helping him?" Kowalski asked impatiently.

"Because I was hoping I was wrong! I was hoping he was a good guy that wouldn't hurt Marlene," Skipper answered, turning away and walking alongside one of Kowalski's examination tables. "But when I saw them together tonight, I just couldn't shake this powerful urge to step between them—to take Marlene as far away from him as possible. It was the way he _looked_ at her, like he was getting closer and closer to making her—"

"Skipper," Kowalski interrupted, coming around to face him, "I think you're _way_ overthinking this. For one instance, let's say that your suspicions of Antonio's intentions are correct—that that is all he wants. Why is it your place to involve yourself in this, anyhow? If Antonio tries anything, I can assure you, Marlene will put him in his place."

"And if he tries to _force it_?" Skipper challenged.

Kowalski sighed. "I don't want that to happen either. But it still doesn't make it any more our business to butt in like this," he said regretfully. "We'll just have to hope that Marlene will be able to take care of herself. You said yourself that she _isn't_ a fragile woman, and I have to agree. But I also need to ask you this: Why is it that _you're_ the _only_ _one_ with the problem?" he asked, putting his flippers on his hips.

Skipper huffed impatiently. "Because I'm the only one with any sense, apparently! I don't know how I could be the only one to _loathe_ the idea of Antonio putting his dirty paws on Marlene!—to _hate_ the fact that Marlene is falling for him!—to have this _burning desire_ to punch that rotten Latino in the throat!" he said, slamming his fist into the table. He didn't hear a response and he looked at Kowalski, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a brow cocked. "What?" Skipper demanded.

"Well," Kowalski started, "I have a followup question. What would you do if you were wrong? What if Antonio is actually a _really nice_ guy and he falls in love with her, and she him?"

Skipper was struck by the question. "I—I guess I would be happy for her," he said, shrugging, not meeting his eye.

"You don't seem too sure about that," Kowalski observed.

Skipper looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just that—I'm starting to think I know why you feel the way you do," Kowalski replied.

Skipper arched a brow. "Oh? And what makes you an expert on me and my feelings?" he asked defensively.

Kowalski took a breath, searching for the right words. "Well, I have known you for a while, but I've never seen you like this. Your behavior, it—well, it reminds me of something. I need to ask you this: Skipper, are you sure it's _Antonio_ that's the problem?" he asked, eyeing him carefully.

Skipper was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"What I'm asking is, do think that maybe . . . _you're_ the problem?" Kowalski suggested.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Skipper asked, folding his flippers.

"I'm just wondering," Kowalski started, "maybe it isn't the fact that Antonio's _not right_ for Marlene that you're against him. I'm suggesting that maybe you're against him because he _is_."

Skipper closed his eyes in thought. "I don't understand what you're saying," he said.

Kowalski sighed impatiently. "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" he asked himself more than Skipper. "Skipper, why are you being so protective of Marlene?"

Skipper looked at him with surprise. "Because she's a close friend, of course. Why would you even ask that?" he asked.

"And why are you close friends with Marlene?" Kowalski asked, ignoring the question.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "I fail to see what this has to do with Antonio," he said.

"Everything, actually," Kowalski replied. "Answer the question."

Skipper thought for a moment. "Well, she's kind, she isn't annoying like Ringtail, she's smart, unlike a lot of mammals," he said, listing them out on his flipper.

Kowalski rolled his flippers. "Go on," he urged.

Skipper rolled his eyes impatiently and continued. "She's a good listener, she, uh, she's very reliable. I can count on her for just about anything. Behind you boys, I think I trust her more than anyone. She puts up with me, somehow," he said with a smile. "Come to think of it, it seems no matter how many times I infuriate her with our covert ops, it never seems to have a negative impact on our relationship," he said, looking at the ground thoughtfully, recalling all the times Marlene yelled at him not to "burst into her habitat," or "be so paranoid," or "hijack an A-380 _purely for research purposes_."

He looked at Kowalski. "I'm still not getting your point," he said.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Have you ever thought of Marlene as something _other_ than your friend?" he asked, willing him to understand where he was going with this.

"Of course, you know I always consider people I meet for the first time my enemy," Skipper replied.

Kowalski slapped his forehead. "And I thought I had a hard time comprehending these things," he said, rubbing his temples. "Skipper, do you remember when Doris was dating Doug—the porpoise?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't shut up about it for three weeks," Skipper replied.

"Remember my paranoia about him?" Kowalski followed up.

"How could I forget? One day you even claimed he was part of the Canadian Mafia—which _doesn't_ exist," Skipper replied.

"Right," Kowalski replied dismissively, "and remember when you tried to tell me that Doug was _just a regular guy_ and it was just my jealous delusions leading me to those conclusions?"

"Yeah," Skipper said suspiciously, "what are you suggesting?"

Kowalski sighed and put a flipper on his shoulder. "Don't you think that maybe you might be having some, err . . . _jealous delusions_?"

Skipper batted his flipper away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not _jealous_ of anybody," he argued. "What reason would I have to be jealous?"

Kowalski crossed his flippers and gave him a hard stare.

"What?" Skipper said. "Are you saying that _I_ want Marlene?"

"Actually, you said it," Kowalski pointed out.

"Don't play dumb with me," Skipper snapped.

"You of all people should know I'm incapable of playing dumb," Kowalski replied with a smile.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Kowalski, my paranoia is _not_ brought on by some fit of jealous rage."

"Then tell me why you're angry at Antonio," Kowalski challenged.

"I told you I don't know! I just feel that he's—" Skipper stopped midsentence, realizing how unconvincing his answer was. Kowalski looked at him anticipatorily, as if saying, _Want to continue proving my point?_ Skipper spread his flippers. "Well, I—" Kowalski folded his flippers. "I'm your commanding officer," Skipper said, putting his fists on his hips, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Kowalski shrugged. "That is correct. You don't have to explain anything," he said with a smile. He continued before Skipper could respond. "I think you need to sleep on it. I'm beat, anyway," he said with a yawn. "See you in the morning, Skip," he said, patting him on the shoulder.

Skipper watched as he crossed the room to the door. "You don't know me as well as you think you do, Kowalski," he called after.

"I hope that belief helps you sleep, Skipper," Kowalski replied over his shoulder without stopping. He left Skipper alone in the lab.

Skipper looked down in thought. Kowalski said himself once that he knew nothing about love. What could he possibly know about _his_ feelings? Then again, he _did_ know a thing or two about jealousy. But could he _really_ be jealous of Antonio? And the bigger question: did he really _love_ Marlene? _Love_ was a strong word. Sure, Marlene is strong, level-headed, and he couldn't deny that she had her looks, but she had always been a friend to him. She could date whomever she chose and it would mean no difference to him (unless it was the likes of evil puffins or dolphins, but he was pretty certain she wouldn't be into that).

He thought about Antonio and Marlene kissing in the pond again and cringed. The thought of him and Marlene together _did_ irk him. But it wasn't because he was _jealous_. Antonio just sent the wrong signals with him . . .

. . . for reasons he couldn't identify . . .

Skipper sighed and buried his face in his flippers. Now _he_ was getting a headache.

— § —

Translations:

 _imbécil_ = stupid/fool

The song Antonio sang was an excerpt from Enrique Iglesias' _Finally Found You_. The lyrics in English are:

You know I'm gon get ya, yeah.

Whatever it takes to get there.

No, I won't drop you

Like everybody else does.

Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go.

If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people.

I've been looking for you forever, baby, we go

Together baby we go, we go

In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few.

Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you.

Cause I finally found, I finally found you.

You never have to worry if what I say is true.

Girl I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew

That I finally found, I finally found you.

A big thanks to Vivi-ntvg for checking all my Spanish and giving me the translation of the song. Any mistakes you found/find are on my part, as Vivi did not see the words in context. I have corrected and will correct any mistake, if any, if and when pointed out.


	4. Giving In

The next morning, Skipper trudged over to the coffee machine and poured a cup into his mug with a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep, Skipper?" Kowalski asked, coming to his side with a flipper-full of fish.

"Not really," Skipper replied, taking a fish and stirring it in his coffee.

"That so?" Kowalski said with an underlying smile.

Skipper looked at him. "You know I turned in late," he said insistently.

"Yet you've gotten through the day on less, before," Kowalski pointed out before swallowing a fish.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Two minutes to finish breakfast and then I want everyone topside," he announced, ignoring Kowalski's persistence.

"Yes, sir," Private and Rico replied as they started downing their fish and making their way up to the hatch.

"Sir, yes, sir," Kowalski said afterward, still eyeing his leader. Then he turned and followed the team out.

Skipper glared at Kowalski as he left, but then he sighed and laid his mug down, his appetite gone.

About ten minutes later, Skipper was leading the team through their morning exercises, commanding them with, "Kick! Punch! Backflip! Ura Ushiro Mawashi Geri!"

"Hey, guys!" Marlene said, hopping into their habitat.

"Standby," Skipper said as he held up a flipper to halt the exercises, which the team inadvertently mimicked. "Morning, Marlene," he said, watching her carefully.

"Isn't it just a _beautiful_ morning?" Marlene replied wistfully.

"Bet it is now," Kowalski mumbled under his breath. Skipper glared at him for a moment, and then he turned back to Marlene.

"It's okay, I suppose," he replied impassively. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd drop in to say hey," Marlene replied, lacing her fingers in front of her.

"Well, we're doing some drills right now, so if you—"

"Come now, Skipper," Kowalski interrupted, "don't be rude. It looks like Marlene wants to tell us something."

Skipper resisted the urge to slap his lieutenant. Then he turned to Marlene as she spoke.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it," she started, "I do have some news about Antonio."

Skipper felt his muscles tense upon hearing that name.

"What about him?" Private asked innocently.

Marlene giggled, causing the penguins to exchange curious glances. "Well, you won't believe this, but he plays _Spanish guitar_ ," she said, tensing with excitement. "And he's _so_ romantic," she said with a sigh.

Before Skipper could respond, Marlene stepped up to him. "He also told me that a _little birdy_ 's been talking to him. Like telling him my favorite flowers and snack. Would you happen to know anything about that?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Skipper hesitated. "No," he said finally, "I wouldn't."

Marlene playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said, "whatever you say. I just hope whoever it _really_ is knows that I'm grateful, and that I can handle it from here."

Skipper didn't respond. Marlene smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for being a good friend. I owe you," she said.

"No problem, Marlene," Skipper replied, hastily putting his flippers on her back.

Marlene kissed him on the cheek. "See you later," she said before turning and leaving.

A moment later, Kowalski cleared his throat and Skipper realized he was staring. He quickly pulled himself together and said, "All right, boys, back to drills. I want sharper movements, and fiercer ferocity!"

— § —

Marlene laughed as Antonio held her in a dip. For the past half-hour, Antonio had been teaching her the tango in her cave. He pulled her back up and twirled her, and then held her close, clasping her paw outstretched in front of them as they stepped forward to the beat. He switched directions sharply, holding out the opposite paw. Then he sharply spun her and grabbed her in a slight dip, and Marlene threw her head back and kicked out a leg, pointing her toe.

They held the position for a couple of seconds before Antonio pulled her up. "My, Marlene, you are a very fast learner," Antonio commended.

Marlene smiled. "I guess the music just speaks to me," she said.

Antonio smiled back. "I can tell," he replied.

The two held eye contact, Antonio's paws still braced on her waist. Antonio looked down at Marlene's paws, which were resting on his chest. Marlene bashfully looked down and Antonio tipped her chin.

"You're pretty cute when you're shy," he said, gently tracing her jawline with his finger.

Marlene arched a brow. "And any other time?" she inquired.

Antonio smiled suavely. "There is no word to describe it," he answered.

Marlene laughed nervously. "Antonio," she protested. "Are you always such a flirt?"

Antonio chuckled. "If you want the truth, yes. But it wasn't until I met you that I want more than just a date or a good time. I can't help but feel this connection when I'm with you. It's like we're— _meant_ for each other," he said, cupping his paw on her cheek.

Marlene made a doubtful face. "How do I know you haven't used that one before?" she asked.

Antonio sighed. "Well, I did, once. And I meant it then too. Then she cheated on me," he said sadly. "I was—humiliated. I came to Central Park to, ah, 'start things fresh,' as they say," he said, not meeting her eye.

Marlene studied him for a moment. "I'm sorry," she replied softly.

Antonio shook his head. "It is all in the past. My point is that now is different. Here, with you, I have never felt _this_ _way_ about anyone, not even her. I know I've only known you for a short time, but, Marlene, you are just so kind, and smart, and full of life. I love your sense of humor, the way you laugh, how you listen to whatever I say with an open heart and an open mind." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I hope that you didn't feel like I was moving too fast last night. I just saw the moonlight in your eyes and the water glinting off your fur and I just . . . lost myself," he said softly.

Marlene looked back into his eyes for a moment, and then she shook her head. "No, you didn't move too fast. I admit, I was a bit— _reluctant_ at first because I'm—well, like I said before, I'm not very experienced in _relationships_. But, with you, I don't know. You're just—so easy to talk to. I've enjoyed our time together," she admitted.

Antonio smiled. "Really?"

Marlene smiled back. "Yeah."

The two held eye contact for a moment before Antonio leaned closer. Marlene slowly rose on her toes to meet him. They quickly broke away when they heard a shuffle at the entrance.

"Marlene, it's—"

Skipper stopped at the threshold as the two separated, his eyes darting between them. "Sorry," he said quickly, "I just came to tell you that the zoo is about to open."

"Oh," Marlene said, rubbing her arm, "I completely lost track of time. Thanks, Skipper," she said with a grateful smile.

Skipper nodded. "No problem," he said. An awkward moment of silence passed before he realized Marlene was looking at him with eyes that seemed to say, _Um, do you mind?_ He started backing away. "Um, sorry," he said, "I'll—go."

He was hoping maybe Marlene would tell him to stay a moment, but she didn't. He turned and left them.

When his footsteps faded, Marlene and Antonio turned back to each other awkwardly.

"I, um, suppose I should get going, then," Antonio said.

"I guess so," Marlene replied, almost disappointedly.

Antonio stepped toward her and took her paw. "Where were we?" he asked with a smile.

Marlene smiled bashfully. "Refresh my memory?"

— § —

Skipper waddled slowly back to HQ. How could Marlene just _fall all over_ him like that? They'd only known each other for a short time. He didn't know _anything_ about her. Just telling him was _nothing_. Skipper had _been there_ when she first arrived at the zoo. He'd _been there_ when she thought her habitat was haunted. He'd _been there_ when Alice took away the animal's access to the puffed heaven that is popcorn. He'd—

Skipper caught himself, realizing where his train of thought was heading. He was basically saying that _he_ was more worthy for—

"Skipper!" said a voice behind him.

Skipper turned to see Antonio coming toward him. He refrained from a groan. "Antonio," he replied indifferently.

"Look, _amigo_ , I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me," Antonio said, putting a paw over his heart. He sighed. "She's just so wonderful. I think she may even be the one," he said with a distant look in his eyes.

Skipper nodded without making eye contact. "You're welcome," he said impassively.

Antonio seemed too lost in his thoughts to notice. "Oh, and thank you for warning me about opening time," he added. "I would hate to anger that feisty zookeeper Marlene has told me much about," he laughed.

Skipper shifted on his feet, impatient for the conversation to end. "Yeah, no problem," he said.

"And, um," Antonio continued, "I also hope we're, ah, _cool_ , as they say. You know, after what happened between us yesterday evening," he said, holding out a paw.

Skipper eyed his paw. Then he finally met his eye. "Sure," he said, taking his paw. He made a last-second decision before Antonio released his grip and pulled Antonio down to his eye level. "But don't think for one second that I won't break you if you hurt her," he said with a growl. " _¿Comprendes?_ "

Antonio's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Then he nodded. "Of course," he said with a nervous laugh. "I told you I would never hurt her," he added quickly.

Skipper scanned him with his eyes. "Hm," he mused. Then he let go as the clock tower resounded. "That's my cue to go to my habitat—and _your_ cue to leave the zoo before you're caught," he said, turning on his heel without waiting for a response.

"Um, okay," Antonio said, rolling his shoulders awkwardly. What the hell just happened? He sure had a one-in-a-million death glare. He wish he knew what his problem was. Skipper had seemed like a pretty good guy—albeit, a bit reserved and quick to jump to conclusions—when he'd first met him. Well, he'd have to figure it out later. Sticking to the shadows and hiding behind pretzel and popcorn carts, he made his way to the park.

— § —

"Bye! Goodbye!" Private called as he waved to the visitors that were passing by the habitat toward the zoo's exit.

Kowalski came to Skipper's side, looking at him, but waving at the visitors. "So, you've been low profile today," he observed.

"Your point is?" Skipper snapped, raising a flipper to absentmindedly wave at the visitors.

"Something on your mind?" Kowalski asked. He paused before adding, "Or some _one_?"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Negative," he said insistently.

Kowalski studied him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No," Skipper said immediately, shooting him a glare before staring back out at the exiting visitors. Kowalski was about to respond when he said, "I just don't get what she sees in him." He lowered his flipper as the last of the visitors left. "I mean, he comes here, throws some flowers and charm at her, and _boom_! They're a couple. They just met two days ago. _Why_ am I the only one that has a problem with that?"

"I think you know why," Kowalski said.

Skipper rolled his eyes so hard they seemed about to roll out of his head. "I do know it _isn't_ that. Marlene is my friend. Forgive me for wishing she'd dial back and think about what she's doing before she gets hurt," he said.

"But it's _her_ life, Skipper," Kowalski replied. "Even if she _is_ making a mistake, it's hers to make. Interfering with that will only jeopardize what relationship you have with her now."

"You think I don't know that?" Skipper snapped.

"Well, then what are you going to do?" Kowalski snapped back, folding his flippers over his chest.

"What _can_ I do?" Skipper asked, spreading his flippers. "If I tell Antonio to back off, he's not going to listen, and he's probably going to tell Marlene, and she'll be mad at me. If I tell Marlene that she's moving too fast with this guy, she'll get defensive, and then she'll be mad at me! There's no win, here!"

"You've done things before, knowing that she'd be upset about it. Why does upsetting her bother you now?" Kowalski pointed out.

"I don't know!" Skipper replied in frustration. "This is different!"

"How?" Kowalski demanded.

"Because this is more than just some recurrence that she'll end up getting over! This is—it's personal! I can't do that to her," Skipper reasoned.

"Do _what_?" Kowalski prodded. "You're her friend. Shouldn't you be able to speak your mind?"

"I _should_ ," Skipper agreed, "but I can't. If I do that, _I'll_ be the one hurting her. And didn't you _just_ tell me I _shouldn't_ get involved?"

"Well, she also has the right to know how you feel. Besides, this is obviously going to bother you until you do," Kowalski replied.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Skipper demanded. "Waltz into her habitat, grab her by the shoulders, and shake some sense into her while I tell her that I—"

He stopped short and darted a look at Kowalski as he watched him expectantly.

"—that I think she's making a huge mistake," he finally finished.

"You could," Kowalski said with an indifferent shrug, "but what will you say when she asks why? You know she's going to want an explanation."

"Because she's moving too fast with him!" Skipper argued as if that were the obvious answer.

Kowalski put his flippers on his hips. "And?"

Skipper turned his body to face him. "Why are you so determined to pursue this insane notion that I'm _jealous_?" he snapped.

"Are you?" Kowalski snapped back.

"No!"

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?"

Skipper and Kowalski turned to see Rico and Private standing behind them. In the midst of their argument, they'd forgotten that they were there.

"Nothing, Private," Kowalski said as he refixed his glare on Skipper. "I'm just trying to understand Skipper's definition of manhood."

"Oh, so now you're questioning my masculinity?" Skipper replied defensively.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd act like you had some," Kowalski argued.

Skipper grunted in frustration and started to advance, but Private and Rico lunged forward and each grabbed a flipper to hold him back.

"Skipper! What's gotten into you!" Private protested as he and Rico struggled to restrain him.

"The green-eyed monster, apparently," Kowalski muttered under his breath.

"Guys," called a voice from across the habitat. The penguins looked over to see Marlene drop onto their island. " _What_ is going on over here? What's with all the yelling?"

A moment of silence passed before Skipper jerked himself from Private and Rico's grip and rolled his shoulders to ease the tension that had started to build up in his muscles.

"How much did you hear?" he asked finally.

"Nothing, really," Marlene replied. "I mean, I _heard_ it, but I couldn't make most of it out. Something about masculinity?" she said with a curious expression.

Before Skipper could respond, Kowalski stepped forward. "Nothing important, Marlene. However, there is something Skipper needs to talk to you about," he said, earning him a glare from his CO. "We'll be down in HQ. Come on, guys," he said, gesturing for Rico and Private to follow him down the hatch.

Skipper sighed with a roll of his eyes. Might as well get it over with, especially since Kowalski just shoved him into it.

"Is something wrong, Skipper?" Marlene asked, closing some distance between them. She tried to meet his eye. "You look upset."

Skipper didn't answer for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Look, Marlene, I—I don't want to do or _say_ anything that will strain our friendship."

Marlene was taken aback. "Skipper, what's going on?"

Skipper finally looked at her. "It's—It's about Antonio," he said hesitantly.

Marlene shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. "What about him?" she asked as if there couldn't possibly be a logical answer.

"He, um . . . Don't you think things are moving a little fast between you two? You just met him," Skipper started.

Marlene shifted on her feet. "Well, we've talked a lot. I think we really click," she explained. "Besides, I mean, I appreciate your concern, but that's kind of— _my_ business, don't you think?" she said regretfully. She cared about his opinion and all, but this was one of those decisions that _she_ had to make.

Skipper nodded. Kowalski said she'd say that. "I know, I know, it's none of my business. It's just that—you always seemed to be the type of person to take relationships slow. It even took you a while to trust _me_ with some of your deepest secrets," he said, folding his flippers.

"Well, I assure you I haven't told him _all_ of my secrets, yet," Marlene said defensively.

"Well, you're getting pretty comfortable with him," Skipper argued. "How long will it be until you do?"

Marlene searched for a response for a moment. Then she rolled her eyes impatiently. " _Well_ , then I guess that's my decision. Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Because I do, Marlene. I don't want you jumping into this only to slip and fall. I _don't_ want to see you get hurt," Skipper said, stepping closer to her, but she stepped back.

"Well, you're not my _father_ ," Marlene snapped. "So quit acting like it."

"Marlene, that's not how I meant it," Skipper argued, trying to stay calm. "You don't have to get defensive."

"I'm not defensive!" Marlene protested. "I thought you were happy for me."

Skipper sighed impatiently. "Marlene, I am more than happy that you've found someone. I just want to know that you aren't—" He stopped short, trying to choose the right words.

"Aren't _what_?" Marlene demanded.

Skipper sighed and rubbed his temples. Marlene softened.

"Skipper, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

Skipper rose his gaze to meet hers. "Marlene," he started softly, "I—" He pressed his beak shut and sighed again. "Does this—feel right?—to you? In being with Antonio, I mean," he asked finally.

Marlene was struck by the question. "Um, yeah. I mean, I think so. He's— _really_ nice, and we just connect. Why—do you ask?" she asked.

Skipper nodded, ignoring her question. "I just want to let you know that I _am_ your friend, and I'll support you in your decisions. Just—be careful," he said sincerely.

Marlene studied him for a moment, and then she nodded slowly. "Of course. Are you sure everything's okay? I've never seen you like this. And that's saying something, because I didn't think there was a side to you I'd never seen," she said with a short-lived smile, her expression quickly dissolving back into concern.

Skipper forced a smile and put his flippers on her shoulders. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I'm just trying to look out for you. I want you to be happy."

Marlene relaxed as a wave of guilt washed over her face. "Aw, Skipper. Look, I'm sorry I got defensive earlier. I know you're just looking out for me. I appreciate it," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Skipper hastily returned the gesture. "I promise you'll be the first one I come to if things don't work out," she assured him, "but I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

She pushed back on him so she could make eye contact. "You're a one in a million friend, Skipper," she said softly.

Skipper forced another smile. "You should go. Antonio's probably waiting for you," he said.

Marlene nodded slowly. "I'll see you later?" she said hopefully.

Skipper nodded back. "As always," he replied sincerely. He realized he was still holding her waist and let her go, watching as she left. Then he turned and slid the fishbowl aside to be greeted by Kowalski's angered expression.

"Kowalski!" he protested. Kowalski pulled himself from the hatch and slid the fishbowl over it before Rico and Private could follow. Then he grabbed Skipper's flipper and dragged him across the island.

"Skipper, with all due respect—" Kowalski slapped Skipper across the face. Skipper shook his head with surprise. Kowalski continued before he could respond. "What in the name of Gottfried Leibniz's Principle of Sufficient Reason is wrong with you?"

"What the flipping fried fish, Kowalski?!" Skipper replied angrily. "This is insubordination! I should have you court—"

"Save it!" Kowalski snapped. "I pursued Doris for _years_ , Skipper. You know how much time I spent grieving over the fact that she didn't want me—that she didn't return my feelings. You know the time I spent feeling resentful and angry when she started dating someone new. I'm not going to watch you go through the same thing."

"Newsflash: I'm not as sensitive as you. I'll be fine," Skipper argued.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Do you hear that, Skipper? It's your window of opportunity. It's closing." He proceeded to make a _cre-e-e-e-e-eak!_ sound with his throat.

"I get it, you can stop now," Skipper snapped irritably.

"You really are stubborn and pig-headed, aren't you?" Kowalski said, folding his flippers. "I mean, I knew that before, but Aristotle's astronomy. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I mean, with how you acted around Kitka, I didn't think you'd be so self-conscious about love."

"Who ever said anything about _love_?" Skipper asked, spreading his flippers.

Kowalski put his flippers on his hips. "Really?" he asked irritably. "When I first brought you out here and gave you a lecture, you replied, _I'll be fine_. Tell me, Skipper, what _else_ is there to _be fine_ about?"

Skipper opened his beak to respond, but then he pressed it shut. Kowalski had put him on the spot. Finally, giving in, he said, "It's too late now, Kowalski."

Kowalski smacked his forehead. "Yeah, if I'd had that mentality with Doris, I never would've finally won her heart," he said, looking at him with serious eyes. Skipper didn't respond. "Look, Skipper, I can't guarantee you that she feels the same way, or that she'll leave Antonio for you, or whatever else you're hoping for. But I can guarantee that by standing by and doing _nothing_ you're most definitely going to lose any chance with her completely."

Skipper retained his silence. He studied the ground as if he were watching some physical form of how right his lieutenant was slithering across the ground.

"So, what's it gonna be, Skipper?" Kowalski asked, folding his flippers. "Are you gonna sit back and let it happen, or are you going to be a man and do something about it?"

Skipper rose his gaze to meet his. Then he looked across the zoo where he could see the bell tower peeking over the maze of habitats.

"Tell the boys I'll be back in a bit," he said quietly.

Kowalski smiled. "Good luck," he said, patting him on the shoulder as he made his way to the hatch.

Skipper took a deep breath and leapt over the habitat's walls before he could change his mind. Then he made his way to the park to potentially make a complete fool of himself and possibly ruin a great friendship.

— § —

 **Translations:**

 _¿Comprendes?_ = Do you understand?

 **Author's Note:** _Ura Ushiro Mawashi Geri_ is a karate kick, and means "spinning heel kick" or "spinning hook kick," similar to a roundhouse kick. Gottfried Leibniz is a German philosopher that lived from 1646 to 1716. He theorized the "Principle of Sufficient Reason," which basically states that everything happens for a reason.


	5. The Other Woman

Antonio led Marlene through a series of sharp twirls as fast-paced music played through a small radio Antonio had found abandoned on a park bench. Marlene laughed as Antonio held her close and held her in a dip as the last few chords hung in the air. Still holding her, he traced the side of her face with a finger. Then he started to close the distance between their lips. They looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Skipper," Marlene said as Antonio pulled her upright with an irritated sigh.

"Yes, Skipper," he said with his voice edgy with sarcasm. He muttered something under his breath in Spanish.

Marlene cleared her throat. "Um, Antonio was just teaching me the flamenco," she said casually.

Skipper took another breath to muster some courage. "Marlene, I'm sorry I interrupted—"

" _Again_ ," Antonio interrupted bitterly.

"— _but_ ," Skipper continued, ignoring the remark, "I really need to talk to you about something."

Before Marlene could reply, Antonio said, "Can't it wait? You live in the same zoo. Why can't you wait to tell her when she returns?" he asked impatiently. " _After_ our date," he added.

"Because this _can't_ wait. I need to talk to you now," Skipper said, now regarding Marlene.

Marlene put a paw on Antonio's chest and gently pushed away from him. "Antonio, I'll just be a minute," she said softly.

Antonio sighed. "Fine," he replied. He pecked her head and let her walk over to Skipper, who led her away from him.

Once they were a good distance away, he stopped and turned to Marlene, not meeting her eye. "Um, look, Marlene, I'm not really sure how to tell you this," he said, studying a rock a few inches from his feet as if it were a UFO.

Marlene's brow lowered with concern. She stepped closer to him. "Skipper, what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Skipper swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I know," he replied hoarsely. "It's just that, um, I'm not really good with these kinds of things."

Marlene crossed her arms timidly. "Skipper, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Skipper forced himself into eye contact. "It's just that . . . These past few days, I've, uh, been _thinking_ ," he said, looking from Marlene to about everywhere else.

"Okay, so you aren't a zombie," Marlene ruled out, trying to lighten the situation. "So what's the bad news?"

"Well, it isn't _bad news_ exactly," Skipper replied, shrugging uncomfortably. "Depending on how it turns out, I guess," he muttered.

Marlene shifted anxiously. "Skipper, will you just spit it out? Antonio is over there waiting for me."

Skipper set her with a hard stare, suddenly feeling anger rise up in his throat. "Tell me, Marlene, what do you see in him?—truly?" he asked, folding his flippers.

Marlene laughed and rolled her eyes. "Skipper, we've been over this. You don't have to protect me," she replied.

"This isn't about _protection_ , Marlene. I just want to know what's so great about Mr. Spanish-britches," Skipper snapped.

Marlene became defensive. "He _has_ a name. What's gotten into you, anyway? Antonio has been nothing but nice to me since we met. He's been an absolute gentleman," she argued.

"Yeah, that's great," Skipper replied impassively. "That's—That's really nice. But what does he _know_ about you, hm?" Before Marlene could respond, he said, "Does he know that you wake up every morning at eight and go for a swim until eight-thirty? Does he know that as much as you love the sunshine, you love how raindrops look as they drip through the leaves?"

Marlene shifted uncomfortably. "I . . ."

"Does he know that your biggest pet peeve is feeling like you need someone?" Skipper continued. "Does he know that your dream date is a candle-lit dinner under the moonlight with oysters on half shells to spell out your name?"

"Skipper, stop!" Marlene interrupted. When Skipper closed his beak, she said, "What is your point in all this?"

"My point is that no matter how much we argue or disagree, no matter how much you _infuriate_ me with your questions about information I've told you is classified, and no matter how many times I try to deny it, I still care about you, Marlene—a lot," Skipper replied.

Before Marlene could reply, Antonio came striding up to them. "Marlene, I thought you said it'd be a minute. Is he bothering you?" he said, glaring at Skipper irritably.

"No," Marlene replied quickly, "he was just about to tell me something."

"Well, can you please go ahead and say it?" Antonio persisted.

Skipper glared back at him. His presence should've bugged him, but instead, he ignored it. There was no turning back now.

"Yeah, I'll say it," Skipper replied sharply. "I don't care how much more time you spend with him, Marlene. He will never know you like I do. He will never _understand_ you like I do. With everything we've been through together, _I know you_. Who saved you when you were kidnapped by the rats? _Me._ Who protected you when the badgers overreacted and started threatening you? _Me._ Who came to your rescue when you gave in to temptation and ate the gorillas' plantains? _Me._ "

"What are you trying to say, Skipper? That I'm helpless?" Marlene asked defensively.

"You're not helpless, Marlene. Far from it. But I _have_ been there for you at the times you needed it most," Skipper argued.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Marlene pressed.

"I'm saying that I may not be a romantic, or take interest in sentimental things, or can teach you the flamingo—"

" _Flamenco_ ," Antonio corrected irritably.

"Whatever," Skipper said impatiently.

"Skipper, _what are you_ getting at?" Marlene urged again.

"Hoover Dam, Marlene," Skipper said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm saying I'm in love with you," he said finally, feeling as if Burt had been sitting on him for hours and he finally got off of him.

Antonio clenched his fists. "Why you rotten little—" He started ranting off insults in Spanish, which Skipper was glad Marlene couldn't translate. After he got it out of his system, he switched back to English. "I _knew_ there was something there when we were talking about Marlene! I could see it in your eyes!"

Marlene—who'd remained staring and completely speechless—let that sink in. "Wait, what are you talking about, _when we were talking about Marlene_?"

Antonio sighed. "When I first met you, I was head over heels already. You said that Skipper knew you very well, so I asked for his help in how to court you. I was afraid of messing things up," he admitted, taking her paw into both of his.

Marlene held eye contact for a moment, and then she looked at Skipper. "So . . . the flowers, and the oysters, and the swim in the pond—"

"At night," Skipper broke in softly. "The moonlight, it, um," he cleared his throat, "looks pretty good against your eyes," he finished awkwardly. He never imagined actually saying those words _to Marlene_. Plus, Antonio was still glaring at him, and he wasn't sure when he'd take the opportunity to take him down. Well, try to, anyway.

Marlene felt her cheeks burn under her fur. She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to feel angry. She finally found someone she _really_ likes, and _now_ Skipper tells her this? Where would that leave Antonio? Their _friendship_? She also wanted to be touched. All this time, she'd seen Skipper as this tough commando penguin that actually had a lot of heart (although he'd never admit that), and that's one of the many reasons he was her friend. She also felt conflicted. Sure, Skipper was a great guy, but could she really say she returned his feelings, especially after spending this time with Antonio? She'd been confident that Antonio was her perfect match, as if this were what Fate intended for them. Now she wasn't so sure.

Before she could think on it any more, Antonio started forward. "You listen to me, _pingüino_ , I don't know what game you think you're playing here, but I am prepared to fight for Marlene _right now_ ," he said, pointing an angry finger at him.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "First of all, this isn't a game. Look, I realize my timing is terrible, and you have no idea how sorry I am for that. It just took seeing Marlene slipping away from me to realize that I didn't want her to. Second, I'm not _fighting_ for Marlene. She's not a prize to be won. If she hates me forever and wants me to go away, then it's her place to tell me that. Frankly, I'm not leaving unless she does tell me that."

Antonio scowled and turned his attention to Marlene, whose heart picked up speed as she realized he was waiting for her to tell Skipper to leave. She looked at Skipper, who was watching her with an indecipherable expression. She couldn't tell if he was waiting for her to push Antonio away, wrap her arms around his neck, and tell him she loved him too, or if he was expecting her to tell him to take a hike and stay with Antonio. She looked between the two and stepped back.

"Actually, um," she started quietly as she started fidgeting with her fingers, "I think I need to be alone for a while. I need to think."

Antonio looked hurt. "What's there to think about? I thought you liked being with me," he said with betrayal seeping into his tone.

"I do," Marlene said quickly. "Antonio, please, I really do. It's just . . . I don't really know how to feel right now. I need to clear my head. Please understand that."

"I understand," Antonio snapped, turning his attention back to Skipper. "I understand that _he_ is trying to break us up!"

"I assure you that is _not_ my intention," Skipper argued.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Antonio said, stepping closer to him so they were face to face. "You haven't liked me from the moment you met me! You never trusted me!"

Skipper glared up at him, unfazed by his threatening tone or posture. "Yeah, I never trust anyone when I first meet them, and it takes me a while before I do. And the main reason I didn't like you was because you had what I wanted," he said with his muscles tensing.

Antonio clenched his fists. "I swear, you are really starting to—"

"Stop," Marlene said, stepping between them and pushing them apart. "Both of you, you're acting childish."

"Childish?" Antonio repeated incredulously. "Is it childish to put this penguin in his place?" he asked, pointing across her at him.

"Yes," Marlene replied, pushing his arm down, giving him an irritated look. "I think we _all_ need some space."

Antonio and Skipper glared at each other again. Then Skipper nodded.

"I agree," Skipper said.

Antonio sighed heavily, still trying to knock Skipper off his feet just by staring at him. Then he said, "Fine," and he turned on his heel and started off into the park.

Skipper watched Marlene as she watched Antonio leave them standing there. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what he'd just thrown her into.

"Marlene, I'm—I'm _really_ sorry," he said softly.

Marlene slowly turned her head to look at him with . . . what? Skipper couldn't tell if it was hurt, resentment, hatred, or uncertainty. Without replying, she turned around and left him standing there.

— § —

Antonio stormed over to the tree that he and Marlene were _supposed_ to be having their date. He should've just dropped the idea of enlisting Skipper's help from the start, but he was too blinded by his own feelings to see that there was something behind his descriptions of Marlene. Why did he even agree to help him anyway, if he's so _in love_ with her? It was like he was planning on ripping his heart out from the beginning. He was debating whether this was more humiliating than being cheated on.

He kicked over the radio, which inadvertently turned it back on. The song he'd serenaded Marlene with was playing. He rolled his eyes.

"Really? Now?" he muttered as he reached down and pressed the off button, only to discover it was stuck. He grunted in frustration and picked it up, trying to get the stupid button to go down. When it wouldn't, he turned it over, pulled the battery cover off and threw it over his shoulder, and then he ripped the batteries out and tossed everything to the ground.

His heart rate slowly started to level and he sat down in the grass, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his paws. He started to dread what Marlene would say to him. Sure, they had fun together, and they enjoyed each other's company, but did he really stand a chance against Skipper? He was right. He _did_ know her. As much as Antonio wanted to believe he understood Marlene better because of how they clicked, he had nothing on Skipper's years of knowing her.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed with doubt. What if Marlene decided she loved him, too? Antonio knew that he'd only known Marlene for a short time, but he didn't want to lose her like this. She was so beautiful and funny. He loved the way she laughed. He loved talking to her and could do it for hours. Most of all, he loved the way she fit in his arms. He never thought he'd fall for someone this hard again.

He sighed and ran his paw over his face, resting it behind his neck. He had the worst luck with women.

— § —

Skipper leaned back against the tree, out of breath, as he rubbed his knuckles. He'd just spent the last several minutes releasing his frustration and anxiety by punching the tree until his knuckles started to go numb.

He started questioning what exactly he was so angry about. Maybe it was because Antonio seemed so arrogant, like he was the _obvious_ choice for Marlene. Or maybe he was angry because Antonio _was_ the obvious choice. I mean, sure, Skipper knew just about everything there was to know about Marlene, but did that mean he deserved her more than he did? Plus, he hadn't had the _best_ approach or timing in telling her how he felt. He felt like an idiot, as if he'd made a big mistake and made everything worse.

What chance did he have against Antonio, anyway? Sure, Skipper knew her and cared about her, but Antonio was everything Skipper wasn't: charming, romantic, and she probably thought he was better looking, too. He had more time to do things with her, whereas he had his duty to protect.

He started feeling overwhelmed with guilt. How could he be so selfish? He was so determined to let Marlene know how he felt that he didn't take how she felt into account. Whether she felt anything for him or not didn't matter. He'd just made everything confusing for her, and basically forced her to choose between him and Antonio. Either way, their friendship would be strained. If she chose Antonio, things would obviously be awkward between them, maybe indefinitely, whether it worked out between them or not. If she chose Skipper, she'd be left wondering how things might've worked out between her and Antonio. And whomever she chose, she'd be left with doubt, hoping she made the right choice. If things didn't work out with one of them, she wouldn't be able to go to the other without making them feel like a second choice.

He sighed and rested his head back on the tree. First woman he falls in love with, he loses her number and never sees her again. The next one he watched regurgitate Fred (how attractive). Now this? He sure knew how to pick 'em.

— § —

Marlene stared at her reflection in the pond. What the steaming oysters was she supposed to do about this? She had to choose between two great guys, and choosing one might mean losing the other.

She was still in a state of shock. The idea of Skipper having _those_ kinds of feelings for her seemed too unbelievable. Skipper was her friend. Sure, there might have been a _brief_ time that she'd let the thought of him as more than a friend enter her mind, but she'd shoved the thought from her head almost as soon as it'd entered. They were _friends_. They always had been. Even if he _is_ in love with her, why couldn't he bring it up before now? _Now_? When she'd just met Antonio? He knew that she was head over heels for this guy!

Then again, Skipper had _always_ been there for her, through thick and thin. No matter what, he'd drop everything when she needed him. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better. Antonio didn't know her like that.

But he also wasn't given the _chance_ to know her like that. How could she know he wouldn't do the same for her? Antonio was so kind and romantic. And he knew _Spanish guitar_ , which was just the icing on the cake. He made her feel special. Well, so did Skipper, in his own little way.

She grunted in frustration and slapped her paw against her reflection in the water, distorting the image as the water rippled. Then she sighed. They would be expecting a decision. But at this point, she wasn't sure she was ready to make it and was afraid she never would be.

— § —

Skipper took a deep breath as he approached Antonio from behind. He was sitting in the grass, staring at Marlene's tiny figure sitting next to the pond in the distance. He stopped by the nearest tree and leaned against it, gently clearing his throat to get his attention.

Antonio turned around and grimaced. "What do _you_ want?" he demanded.

"I want to talk," Skipper replied, "civilly."

Antonio got to his feet and faced him. "What is there to say? You've already ruined my relationship with Marlene. What more can you do to me?"

"Cut the crap, Antonio," Skipper snapped. "I'm here to talk to you _about_ Marlene."

"Haven't we done enough talking about her?" Antonio said impatiently.

"If you'd shut up and listen to what I have to say, you'd know this conversation is necessary," Skipper replied casually. Antonio sighed and folded his arms, waiting for him to continue. "Look, I never meant for any of this to happen, but there's no going back now, so we might as well deal with it. You care about Marlene, right?"

"Are you deaf?" Antonio snapped. "Of course I do. That's all I've been talking about for the past two days!"

"Well, I do too," Skipper replied, ignoring his tone. "I want what's best for her, and I want whatever makes her happy. If you really do care about her, you'll agree."

"Well, of course I want her to be happy," Antonio replied. "What are you trying to say? Are you so confident that she'll choose you that you want to make sure I stay out of the way?"

" _What I'm saying_ ," Skipper accentuated, "is that whatever Marlene decides is her decision and we're going to respect it. _Right_?"

Antonio sighed and looked down. "Right," he said quietly. He turned back to him. "Why?" he asked breathily. "Why did you even agree to help me if you were just going to ruin everything?"

Skipper looked away, breathing deeply. "I told you. I never meant for this to happen. Seeing you with her made me realize that I wanted to be," he said softly. He looked at him again. "You have good taste in women. Marlene _is_ amazing."

Antonio scoffed. "Please. The first woman I fall in love with cheats on me, and now someone is trying to steal the next woman I fall in love with away before it even begins!" he said spitefully.

Skipper studied the hurt in his eyes and nodded slowly. "For what it's worth, I think you're better for her. I wasn't thinking straight when I decided to come out here. What chance would I have? I'm not romantic, I'm always busy, and I'm probably the most _stubborn_ man she's ever met. You have everything she's ever wanted in a mate."

Antonio laughed. "Are you kidding me? You actually think she's going to choose me? She's known me for _two days_. She hasn't even had the chance to fall in love with me even if she wants to. You've known her for years. Whenever I'd be with her, all she'd be able to think about is you, now. Wondering if you were the better choice."

"What's it matter if I know her?" Skipper said, pushing himself from the tree. "Maybe I do. Doesn't mean she'll want me."

Antonio scoffed again. "And you say _I_ don't know anything about women. That's _exactly_ what they want. They want someone who knows them better than they know themselves. That someone is _you_ ," he said, pointing at him. "You didn't give me a chance to know her like that, and now I'll never have that chance."

"Hey, don't you go around acting like you know what Marlene wants," Skipper said, pointing back at him. "You can't go around comparing her to all other women. Marlene is her own person and is fully capable of making her own decisions, not what she thinks she wants just because she's a woman."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "What, are you some kind of psychologist?" he said sarcastically.

"Um . . ."

The two turned at the sound of Marlene's voice, who'd just approached a moment ago. She was standing a few yards away, still fidgeting with her fingers.

"Marlene," Skipper and Antonio said simultaneously. They glared at each other again.

"Look, um," Marlene started, trying and failing to make eye contact, "I just don't think I can do this right now. I need more time. I'm sorry, I just— This is just a lot thrown at me in one night," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I understand," Skipper said with a nod.

"Agreed," Antonio said, sideways glancing at him before looking at Marlene again. "I understand as well."

"I'll walk you back to the zoo," Skipper offered, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Antonio's arm across his chest.

"No, _I'll_ walk you back," Antonio said, although he was glaring at Skipper.

"I live _right_ next to her," Skipper argued, shoving his arm away.

"And _I_ have only had a few opportunities to walk Marlene home while you've obviously had many. You can at _least_ have the decency to give me this," Antonio shot back, once again getting in his face.

"So _now_ you're questioning my decency?" Skipper said, clenching his fists.

"Stop it!" Marlene cried over their senseless arguing. "I'm stressing out over this as it is! Seeing you two argue is _not_ going to make anything better!"

Antonio and Skipper glared at each other again before they backed off.

"Sorry, Marlene," Skipper said.

"My apologies, _mi amor_ ," Antonio followed.

"Good," Marlene said, trying to relax her shoulders. "I'll walk _myself_ , thank you." She turned and started back for the zoo.

"Marlene, wait," Antonio called after. Skipper rolled his eyes as he followed Antonio to Marlene, who stopped in her tracks, turned, and folded her arms impatiently. Antonio got down on one knee in front of her. "Before you go, I just want you to know that I care about you, _a lot_. More than I've ever cared for anyone. I'm not sure if I can live with not knowing where our relationship would have gone."

Skipper grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "What the halibut is wrong with you?" he snapped. "She's already under enough pressure because of me, and you go guilt-tripping her!"

"Who's _guilt-tripping_? What, you get to profess your love for her, but I can't?" Antonio argued.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna make her feel obligated to choose me!" Skipper shot back.

"Really?" Antonio snapped sarcastically. "Then what was all that about _I was there when! It was me that did this! I know you better than anybody!_?"

"Oh my God!" Marlene exclaimed. "You two are impossible! I can't believe you can't go _thirty seconds_ without arguing! Not to mention over _me_! At this point, I'm not sure I want _either_ of you! As a friend or anything more! I am tired and confused and I just want to go home! _Without you two!_ " She started taking deep breaths and started digging her claws into her palms. Antonio and Skipper stood by watching her, both unsure of how to respond without making her more upset.

Marlene turned on her heel and tried to walk, but became lightheaded and dropped to her knees, clutching her head. Skipper and Antonio appeared at her side.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" Skipper asked as he and Antonio tried to steady her.

Marlene shook her head and looked forward as she suddenly got tunnel vision. She stared longingly out across the park. _Run_ , her instincts told her. _Just get away from here as fast as possible. Do it!_

She shut her eyes and gripped her head again. "Skipper," she whispered, barely audible. "Skipper, it's happening . . ."

Skipper furrowed his brow in confusion at first, but then his eyes widened with realization. "Antonio, we need to get her back to the zoo _now_ ," he said urgently.

"What? What's going on?" Antonio asked, although he helped Skipper get Marlene to her feet without hesitation.

"No time to explain, come on!" Skipper ordered, pulling Marlene forward. He and Antonio got about thirty feet ahead before Marlene jerked away from them.

"No, we won't get there in time!" Marlene said, falling to the ground and clutching the grass. _Be free, Marlene_ , her instincts screamed. _You're meant to be free._ She growled, mainly in frustration that she couldn't stop it. "You have to get away from me!"

"Skipper, what is _wrong_ with her?" Antonio asked in a panic.

Skipper knelt at Marlene's side, ignoring Antonio. "Marlene," he said calmly, "listen to me. You're going to be fine. You have to fight it. You _can_ fight it," he encouraged.

Marlene shook her head as she cried out in frustration. She crouched lower and put her forehead to the ground trying and failing to calm her heart rate. Her adrenaline had taken over.

"Antonio, do you have your guitar?" Skipper asked suddenly.

Antonio blinked. "Well, yes, but wh—"

"Then go get it now!" Skipper ordered.

Antonio questioned why he was so interested in music at a time like this, but he leapt onto all fours and ran to get his desired item. Skipper cautiously put a flipper on Marlene's shoulder.

"Marlene, fight it," Skipper repeated. "You are Marlene. You love sunshine and flowers. You love music. You always try to find the best in people. You—"

Marlene started to snarl and the grass she was grasping snapped from the ground. _You can be free, Marlene. All you have to do is run._

Antonio showed up a second later with the guitar. "Wh-What now?" he asked, causing Marlene to look up. Antonio dropped the guitar in surprise. Her fur stood on end and her eyes were dilated. She bared her fangs and growled.

"Antonio, play something _now_!" Skipper yelled. When Antonio remained frozen with shock and horror, Skipper snatched the guitar and started playing.

Instantly, Marlene's body relaxed and she directed her attention to the beautiful sound. Her claws retracted and she started swaying peacefully to the music. Skipper continued to play and Marlene purred blissfully. Finally, after a few minutes, her heart rate started to calm and her eyes returned to normal. As she came back to reality, she shook her head and smoothed her fur down. Skipper continued to play for a few moments just to ensure she'd fully returned.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Marlene slowly rose to her feet, holding her head as the fuzziness cleared from her mind. When she came to, she rubbed her eyes and looked up. Skipper had stopped playing, but he was still holding the guitar across his chest. Antonio was still staring, mouth agape, and eyes wide. Skipper laid the guitar down and came to her side.

"Marlene, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Marlene nodded slowly. "Yeah, I-I think so. Were . . . Were you just—?"

"It doesn't matter, Marlene," Skipper broke in. "Let's just get you home."

"Wait," Antonio said, holding up his paws, finally coming back to reality himself, "what just happened?"

Marlene and Skipper exchanged a glance. Marlene stepped forward. "Well," she said uneasily, "remember when Skipper made that comment about me _staying sane_ the other day? He was talking about . . . _that_. Remember when I told you I was born in captivity? Well, I used to have this problem when I left the zoo. The open spaces and the freedom of it got to my head and I'd go a little, erm, _feral_ ," she explained as she started fidgeting again.

Antonio nodded slowly. "And . . . does this happen often?" he asked.

"No! No, not anymore," Marlene answered quickly. "I think that time, um, my adrenaline sort of got the better of me," she said awkwardly.

Antonio smiled with relief. "That's good," he said.

Marlene became defensive. "So what if it did? Would that be difficult for you to accept?" she asked, folding her arms.

Antonio frowned. "Well, not exactly, I just—"

"Just _what_? Have this fear that we'll be out here together and I'll freak out on you?" Marlene demanded.

"No! Marlene, you're taking this the wrong way!" Antonio said.

"Then tell me how I should be taking it," Marlene challenged.

Antonio searched the ground. "I . . . um . . ."

"Yeah," Marlene scoffed. "That's what I thought," she said, turning on her heel and storming back to the zoo.

'Marlene!" Antonio called, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Skipper's flipper across his chest.

"I think you've said enough," he said, giving him that death glare again. Antonio swallowed and backed off. Skipper turned and followed Marlene, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

— § —

 **Translations:**

 _pingüino_ = penguin

 _mi amor_ = my love


	6. No Regrets

Skipper stood outside Marlene's habitat for a moment, debating on if it was a good time to make sure she was okay. Everything had happened so fast. He knew she needed her space, but it was also killing him not knowing what was going through her head.

Making his decision, he hopped over her wall and cautiously approached her cave. "M-Marlene," he called softly from the entrance, "it's Skipper. Permission to enter?"

At first, there was no response. Then, "Yeah. I guess so," Marlene's voice replied softly.

Skipper entered and saw Marlene sitting at her dresser, tracing her claw along a scratch along the edge of it. He stopped a few paces behind her.

"I, um, was just wondering how you're taking all this," he asked slowly. "But," he added quickly, "if this is a bad time, I can leave—"

"Since when do you play Spanish guitar, Skipper?" Marlene asked, still admiring the scratch on her dresser.

The question caught Skipper off guard. "Um," he started lamely, "part of those _few things I picked up in Mexico_ I mentioned the other day."

Marlene remained silent for a moment. "I've been thinking," she said softly. "Did you really mean everything you said tonight?"

Skipper swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, Marlene. I meant every word," he said softly.

Marlene finally turned to look at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why _now_?"

Skipper looked at where her claw was still on the crack in the dresser as if it'd started to fascinate him as well. "Because I didn't know what I wanted until it was slipping away from me," he admitted softly.

Marlene looked back down at her dresser. She said something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Skipper said.

Marlene looked at him. "I said, I love you, too," she admitted.

Skipper stared at her, searching for a response. Finally, he said, "But—what about Antonio?"

Marlene shook her head. "He's a great guy. But he's not you. You've always accepted all of me, even my feral side," she said, shrugging a shoulder. "He was just afraid of me," she said with a wince.

Skipper came to her side and put a flipper on her shoulder. "Marlene, you don't know that. Maybe his initial reaction was just from the shock. I mean, I imagine he was pretty surprised. Maybe you should give him a chance to accept it," he suggested.

Marlene shook her head again. "Doesn't matter anymore." She looked at him curiously. "And what are you trying to convince me to go back to him for? All of the sudden you don't—" She paused, the words in her mouth feeling strange in the same sentence. "—love me?" she finished finally.

Skipper shook his head. "No, I just don't want you to feel any regret here. I want you to do whatever would make you happy. If that means being with Antonio, I'm prepared to live with that," he told her.

Marlene held eye contact for a moment, completely silent. Then she got to her feet and took him by the shoulders. "I assure you, Skipper, I have no regrets." Before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his beak. Skipper froze in shock for a moment, and then he fit his flippers into the bend of her waist and kissed her back.

After a few moments, Marlene pulled away. Skipper stared at her speechlessly. Marlene frowned.

"Was that out of line?" she asked.

Skipper shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, no, that wasn't out of line. Just, erm—unexpected."

Marlene smiled. "Any more unexpected than you barging in my date to tell me you're in love with me?" she pointed out.

Skipper considered. "Touché," he replied. Then he frowned. "What are you going to tell Antonio?"

Marlene's smile faded. Then she took a deep breath. "Just leave that to me."

— § —

The next morning, Marlene went to the park in search of Antonio. After searching for a while, she finally found him by a park bench half-heartedly strumming his Spanish guitar. He noticed her approaching and stood up.

"Marlene, I'm—"

"I know," Marlene broke in, hugging herself. After an awkward moment of silence, she regretfully said, "Look, Antonio, you're a great guy, but . . . I don't think this is going to work out."

Antonio nodded painfully. "You love him," he concluded, refusing eye contact. "I, um, kind of assumed this would happen."

Marlene winced. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's just—"

"I know," Antonio broke in, giving her a pained smile. "I suppose I deserve it. I was a complete _imbécil_ last night."

"Don't say that," Marlene said, reaching out and taking his arm. "I overreacted. You had every right to be shocked."

"Then what's wrong with me?" Antonio asked.

Marlene sighed with guilt. "Antonio, nothing's wrong with you. _Nothing_. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she insisted.

"It's just that . . . everything's right about him," Antonio concluded. Marlene tried to respond, but couldn't. Antonio nodded. "You're a wonderful person, Marlene. Skipper is lucky to have you. And . . . I was lucky to have known you," he said, forcing another smile.

Marlene cursed herself for not being able to come up with something to say. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Antonio half-heartedly hugged her back. Marlene finally pulled away and looked up at him.

"Goodbye, Marlene," Antonio said softly.

"Goodbye, Antonio," Marlene replied in no louder than a whisper. It seemed that it physically hurt to say those words to someone so undeserving of them.

Marlene watched as Antonio grabbed his guitar and walked away. A tear trailed down her cheek as she turned away and walked back to the zoo.

— § —

"Morning, Skipper," Kowalski said as he walked over to the coffee machine, where Skipper was pouring himself a cup. "You look rested," he observed, arching a brow.

Skipper smiled but didn't respond. Kowalski leaned against the table with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Skipper. Give me some details, here," he urged.

"It's a long story," Skipper replied before taking a sip. "The punchline, well, she chose me," he said, staring down into his coffee and stirring a fish around it.

Kowalski smiled. "Congratulations," he said. "What about Antonio?"

Skipper frowned. "Marlene's going to talk to him now. I offered to go with her, but she insisted that she should do this alone. I understood," he explained.

Kowalski sighed with sympathy. "Ah, love. It's a whole lot of trouble, but it's worth it in the end," he said.

Skipper laughed. "No kidding."

Their attention was diverted when Marlene dropped down the hatch. She cleared her throat, like she was trying to keep herself composed.

"Skipper, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Then she looked around the room. "Alone?"

Skipper nodded. "Boys, give us some privacy," he ordered. Private and Rico, who were across the room doing weapons inventory, left with Kowalski. Skipper set his mug down and met Marlene in the middle of the room. Then she choked and wrapped her arms around Skipper as she started crying. Skipper just stroked her back in silence.

Finally, she sniffed and pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her arms.

"Was it that bad?" Skipper asked.

Marlene shook her head. "No, it's that he took it so _well_. He just understood, like he could read my mind or something," she said with a pained expression.

Skipper pressed his beak shut. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Marlene took a staggered breath and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hated to hurt him like that," she said.

Skipper nodded in understanding. "That's just because you're a good person, Marlene. It's one of the reasons I love you," he said with a slight smile.

Marlene looked at him. She wanted to respond but instead wrapped her arms around him again.

Skipper returned the hug and looked down at her. "Do you . . . think you made the wrong choice?" he asked apprehensively.

Marlene pulled away with a shake of her head. "No," she said, wiping away more tears. "It was just a hard thing to do, that's all." She looked up and saw the doubt in his eyes and tried her best at a smile. "Hey," she said, putting a paw on his chest. "I chose you. I have no doubts in my mind on that," she assured him. Skipper smiled back. Marlene fiddled with his feathers. "Anything I can do to prove it to you?" she offered coyly.

Skipper smiled and held her closer. "I don't know. Depends on what you have in mind," he replied.

Marlene smiled back and pressed her lips to his beak. Then, with a sigh, she pulled away. "So, what do we say if someone asks how _this_ relationship got started?" she asked, arching a brow.

Skipper laughed. " _How much time you got?_ "

— § —

 **Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. A big shoutout to Vivi-ntvg for checking my Spanish for me. Thanks a million for your help! Again, any mistake was on my part.

If you review, I'd appreciate an account on if you found everyone in character in this fic. I spent a lot of time writing and rewriting scenes because I felt I was going OOC, and I felt that my final product was finally all in character, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Please and thank you.


End file.
